Downfall Of The Leaf
by The Next Kitsune
Summary: This is my response to MrWriterWriters 'Whats in the scroll' challenge. True summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Whats up, loyal readers! The Next Kitsune here with my 15th story a Naruto/Bleach crossover, and my acceptence of 'Whats in the scroll?' challenge. I've read most of the stories of the authors that have accepted this challenge and finally decided that I am ready to accept it.**

**Summary: Instead of Kage Bushin, Naruto finds the masks of Espada. Which one? All of them (that includes Nel). he leaves to train in his new powers. After a few years he returns. Watch it konoha this jinchuriki will get his much needed revenge.**

**If you think Im an author that thinks Konoha desreves his protection... then your thinking of the wrong Kitsune. I've been against Konoha from the start of the series. But hey if i change my mind he wont be hokage. Just saying ahead of time.**

**It a harem fic for Naruto! Im not revealing the harem til maybe chapter ten.**

**TNK: So any complaints?**

**Naruto: Yea I have one!**

**TNK: O yea? what is it?**

**Naruto: Will both Hinata and Sakura be in my harem?**

**TNK: Hell no! Sakura is sasukes fan girl, and Hinata is waaay too shy. I'd perfer she ends up with Shino or Kiba**

**Naruto: Nice answer.**

**TNK: I try.**

**Disclaimer1: TNK doesnt own Naruto or Bleach.**

**Disclaimer2: TNK doesnt own any of the songs he uses in this fic. They belong to their respective artist/band.**

**Disclaimer3: TNK doesnt endorse smoking...its bad for you.**

**I made a few changes to the timeline. trust me it'll work.**

**Let just start the story!**

**[Forest Around Konoha]**

Naruto, Kyuubi Container, Knuckle head, and Dead Last of the first years. He decided to rest in front of a little shack in the forest. Getting started on his 'make up test'. Yes, he knew it was a fake test. The possibility of learning a new jutsu was too good to pass up. "Now lets see..." Naruto said as he studied the Forrbidden Scroll of Seals. "Kage Bushin? Ha! such a joke. No, thank you. I can barely perform the regular bushin." he said as he moved on.

**{Hokage Tower}**

The Sandaime Hokage frowned. Not because Naruto had taken the scroll. It was because Naruto decided to over look the Kage Bushin. '_I need a way to keep the Jinchuriki under my control before its parents return. But how.'_The old kage thought as he watched Naruto search the scroll.

**[Back to Naruto]**

_'Edo Tensei? No.'_

'Yondaimes Key for unlocking Kyuubi? I thought he killed it? I wonder ,who the poor bastard is that got kyuubi sealed into him. Save that to memory.'

Naruto thoughts as he scanned the scroll for a jutsu besides the Kage Bushin.

'Yondaimes Hiraishin seals?' Yes.'

He smiled because they were in regular storage seals and not blood protection seals. Naruto smiled, he had gotten his knowledge from sneaking into the library and reading into seals for a few days until the hokages Anbu found him.

_'Hmm? Whats this?' _he thought as he found a seal with the Kanji for Mask._ 'Hmm, it must be powerful if its in this scroll. Lets check it out.' _he thought as he channeled his chakra into the seal. As he did 11 masks poof into existance. Each were different shape and size of the other. Each mask,which looked like it was made of bone, had power rolling off of them on different levels. After he arranged them he was suprised at the order.

1st was the mask remains of a jawbone that has been worn around the neck.

2nd was a five pointed crown.

3rd was two masks: a old cartoon styled skull, and a mask that reaches from the bridge of the nose to just mid way of the chest.

4th was a left side of a helmet with a horn on top.

5th was a set of small jawbones and teeth.

6th was a right jawbone.

7th was a row of tiny spikes, skull shaped earrings and necklace.

8th was a pair of rectangular glasses

9th was an elongated mask with eight holes going down it.

and the 10th powerful mask was a massive jawbone.

Naruto looked interested at the masks and there level of power. He picked up the mask that looks like a pair of rectangular framed glasses. _'The 8th most powerful?' _Naruto thought as he held them close to his face. As he inspected them, they slipped and landed on his face. Naruto blinked for a couple seconds. "Aww sh-" Naruto never finished as he fainted and entered his mindscape.

**[Narutos Mindscape]**

Naruto awoke infront of a giant cage with a small piece of paper with the kanji for seal. "Well, well, well, It looks like my jailor decided to finally show up." A demonic sounding voice said making him jump.

"Yes it does kyuubi, you have finally arrived young man." A more human said behind him making him jump again. "Who are you?" Naruto questioned with nervousness in his voice. the demonic voice answered. "I am The Kyuubi No Kitsune! Queen of the Biju!" Kyuubi said said with pride in her voice.

"And you?" Naruto said to the human like figure.

"I am Szayel Aporro Granz." the figure said, as he came into view. He has shoulder-length pink hair and amber eyes. He is wearing a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with one running to the left side of his chest , one to the right side of his chest, and one down the middle. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also has white gloves.

"and what are you Szayel-san, if you dont mind me asking?' Naruto asked. Szayel smiled." Of course I dont young man... I am _Espada Numero Octava. _I am an hollow that has achieved the rank of Arrancar." the 8th Espada stopped for Naruto to take in this information.  
"Out of the Arrancar, only nine may be given the rank of Espada. Within the Espada those nine _Arrancar_ are ranked from _Primera to Nueva." _Szayel said with a smile."Makes sense." Naruto said in thought. "I have unsealed your hollow mask, along with the others." Naruto smiled. "Ah you are the one that unsealed us then?" he asked. "Hai, you and the other ten." Szayels smile got wider. "Ah yes the other Espada." he said as if reminiscing the good days with them. "They were powerful in their own right." he elaborated. _'Before we were betrayed by that bastard Aizen.' _Szayel thought.

Kyuubi decided it was her turn to get Narutos attention.  
"Kit, the reason I attacked your village was my kits were killed by men that wore leaf first man smelled of Toads and Oil. The next one smelled of Snakes and Blood. the third one smelled of monkeys. The final one had your villages precious Sharingan eyes."

Kyuubi said in a sad tone, at mentioning her deceased kits."Hmm, well we already know who has the scent of monkeys." Naruto said with a smile Grimmjow would be proud of**. "Yes, we do kit." **Kyuubi smiled the same smile.** "Yes, we do." **Naruto then asked the million dollar question. "How do I set you free Kyu-chan?" Naruto smiled another Grimmjow smile. **"Just tear off the seal completely kit." **As Naruto reached for the seal a hand stopped him. "Now, son i dont think that is a good id-" a voice said behind him before it was cut of by Naruto himself."Szayel-san. Please kill him for me." Szayel smiled, "As you wish Naruto-san." he said as he cut down the Yondaime.

**[Land of Fire Border]**

Minato Namikaze, his wife Uzumaki Kushina, and their daughters Naruko and Natsumi, were making there way back to Konoha. Why? "I'll tell you why!" Minato said with a shit eating grin on his face while addressing the readers."Well..." he started keeping even the author in suspence.  
"I left Naruto to fend for himself knowing I would never misplaced my trust that the village will treat him like a hero, right?" As soon as he said that he noticed the portion of chakra he left in Narutos seal didnt return.  
"Good hes training in kyuubis chakra." He said to himself.

"If hes training in Kyuubis then we can keep training the girls for another few more years then." his wife said in a very worried tone. She was adament against sealing the Kyuubi inside of their son in the first place. But due to being weak from childbirth and the releasing of kyuubi from her body. Minato took baby Naruto from her arms and seal the kyuubi inside of him anyway.

-**END-**

**Im going to end it here for now.**

**Ok readers I have a request. Im writing an Self Insert fic. I was going to give myself a Zanpakuto but with only one total review on Kurosaki Bros Strike, Im willing to listen to suggestions for a Zanpakuto for my charater.**

**All I need is a description of the following:**

**Sealed state**

**Shikai form**

**Shikai power**

**Bankai Form**

**Bankai Power**

**I know a self insert is a bad idea. But i've really wanted to do one. So can you guys give me ideas? All credit for my Zanpakuto will go to whoevers idea i choose. Thank you for you time. Oh and Message me the descriptions.**

**I have a few bashings in mind... Jiraiya, Hinata, Kiba, Team 7, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Sandaime, and Konohagakure Bashings. Slight Yondaime bashing. Anyway enjoy the month of may! and have a happy Cinco de Mayo!(early I know)**

**The Next Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whats up, loyal readers! im just gonna get into the stroy**

Disclaimer: TNK does not own Naruto or Bleach

Last time on Downfall of the Leaf.

Naruto the dead last of the first years was given a fake test which was to steal the Forrbidden Scroll of Seals. Over looking Kage Bushin, he found a seal containing 11 masks of the Espada. after checking out one of them, Naruto slipped into his mindscape where he meet Kyuubi, and Espada Numero Octava Szayel Aporro Granz.

**[Currently]**

Naruto decided to rip the seal off once more. With the intent on freeing the Queen of the Biju. As he grabbed the paper seal, he unexpectedly felt a pair of breasts on the back of his head. Szayel was, convienently working on a way to get out of Narutos mindscape without hurting him.

Naruto blushed and his eyebrow twitched. "Who are you lady?" he stuttered out the question. "Naruto-kun. Im your mother." Naruto stiffened in her grip. Narutos hair covered his eyes, a sadistic grin showing nothing but hate.

Naruto ripped off the Kyuubis seal. Kushina looked shocked. Kyuubis cage slowly swung open. Kushina felt killing intent directed at her. Looking up from Naruto saw the human form of Kyuubi, glaring daggers at her. "Die." Was all she heard as on of kyuubis tails pierced her stomach.

"That is only a fraction of what will happen if I find out your really alive, as well as the Yondaime." Naruto stated coldly as a sword that looked like a giant butcher knife appeared in his hands. As if hes been using it all his life, Naruto swung the sword down and cut her in half. As soon as she was cut in half she thought 'Damn it Minato you really screwed up this time.' as she faded away. Revealing she was a memory.

**[5 miles from Narutos Clearing]**

Iruka Umino was dash towards Naruto position due to Narutos large reserves and not being able to control it. 'Naruto..' Iruka thought as he wanted to find his little brother figure first, knowing if anyone else did theyd kill him reguardless of the hokages order.

**[Back to Naruto]**

Naruto smiled and swung the sword again. "I like it." he said. "Ok Naruto kun its time to leave Konoha and destroy it later." Kyuubi said as Naruto felt his chakra turn into spiritual energy. "Yea, lets get outta here." Naruto said as he faded from his mindscape.

**[Back to the clearing]**

Naruto awoke seeing Kyuubi in a twelve year old human form, smiling at him. He also noticed his sword was strapped to his back. Standing up he and kyuubi dissappeared from their spots.

**[Outside of the village]**

Both Naruto and Kyuubi appeared down the road away from Konohas walls. Naruto started to glow and Szayel poofed into existence. "Lets go." Naruto said as the all disappeared again using Sonido.

**[Timeskip 6 years later]**

**[Konoha]**

Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was looking for anything remains, rumors, sightings, anything to find his son. The only thing he could find was rumors of an organization. He pulled out the file of the orgization the file was titled '

**'Warui Zenchō No Tsuki' Inside the file is the following information.**

**[Inside the file]**

**'Warui Zenchō No Tsuki' - Moon of Bad Omens**

**Purpose: Rumors around the Nations is that they are after the Biju but reports claim they wish to turn The Nations into a second**

**_Las Noches. _**

**Notable members(not in a specific order):**

**_Espada Numero Tres Tia Hallibel_**

**_Espada Numero Octava Szayel Aporro Granz_**

**Primera Espada Coyote Stark**

**Espada Numero Sexta Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

**Espada Numero Dos Baraggan Louisenbairn**

**Espada Numero Cuatro Ulquiorra Cifer**

**Kurosaki (Leader)**

**Distinguishing features:  
****  
Each Espada has a mask of bone. While Kurosaki can switch between 11 masks to certain missions they take.**

**Notable Villages/Countries destoryed:**

**Ta No Kuni (Rice Country)**

**Takigakure**

**Kusa No Kuni (Grass Country)**  
**  
Yu No Kuni (Hot Springs Country)**

**Ishi No Kuni (Stone Country)**

**Shimo No Kuni (Frost Country)**

**Each preceeding Village/Country has been reduced to nothing but white sand.**

**[End of File]**

At the end of the report the Yondaime sighed. 'I guess Otogakure is not an option and neither is Taki, since they are  
'Warui Zenchō No Tsuki' territory now.'

**[Otogakure- Beta Compound- Land Of Fire/Land Of Wind Border]**

There was figure sitting in the middle of the Beta Compound with all of his loyal researchers, slaves, and test subjects. He is an extremely pale-skinned human with waist-length black hair. He has amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes, a reference to his snake-like nature. Although he has taken on new bodies repeatedly, he has modified them each to resemble his original form, minus the height differences. His name... is Orochimaru. And he was frustrated. 'How did this happen?' Orochimaru thought in anger as he remembered his main base in Rice Country was destroyed.

**[Flashback]**  
**[Otogakure- Alpha Compound-Rice Country]**

_Orochimaru was sitting in a research lab looking for a cure for Kimimaro's illness. 'Im almost there! we just need to add the virus to this possible cure and... damn it!' He mentallly cursed as it didnt work all the virus did was reject it. 'You've Got Mail.' rung on his computer. 'hm? an E-mail?' he thought as he check it. 'oi! my subscription to_that _is due?' he thought in suprise._

_'Wait a minute! I dont even like kids! ...or porn!' he realised quickly. "When I find Jiraiya, Im gonna ring his neck!" Orochimaru yelled as his said former teammate was a prankster more than anything._

_**BOOM**_

_An expolsion jolted him from his thoughts. "Wait what?" was all he could ask before..._

_**BOOM**_

_Another explosion but it sounded closer. Orochimaru started panicing 'Shit shit shit shit!' He cursed internally while on the outside he kept his cool._

_**BOOM**_

_Finally the wall in front of him blew up. 'Here we go.' he thought. He saw yellow hair and got even paler. "M M Minato?" he asked nervously._

_"No, I am not this Minato you speak of Orochimaru." A clearly femimine voice sounded from the smoke still floting around. "Then who are you?" the evil scientist demanded._

_The female figure has dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which has three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw.  
"Espada Numero Tres Tia Halibel ." She announced herself as the smoke cleared._

_**BOOM**_

_**BOOM**_

_**BOOM**_

_Three more explosions and three more holes in the wall.  
"Plus my fracción." she added with a roll of her eyes.  
_

_"**Striking Shadow Snakes**!" the mad scienetist yelled as snakes appeared from his mouth to attack the intruders. Tia and her fraccion stood still not even moving an inch. 'Hn, foolish' the girls thought as the snakes bit... but there fangs didnt break skin thanks to their hierro. Tia suddenly disappeared. Thinking he scared her off, Orochimaru charged at Sun-Sun. As he neared her he reached his arm out to grab her._

_**boom**_

Tia Hallibel reappeared and chopped off his arm. As he turned to strike back, the Fraccion memeber he was going to attack stabbed him in the rib with her Sai.

**[Flashback End]**

His thoughts were interrupted as one of his researchers cleared his throat. "Excuse me. Orochimaru-sama. We have finished our assessment of the situation." He said fixing his glasses.

"What, did you find and who are we missing? Tell me quickly." Orochimaru said not feeling safe in his compounds on the mainland. "We are missing kunoichi Karin from Kusa, Kin Tsuchi from Kiri, and Tayuya from Kumo." the researcher said as he let the information  
settle.

"As for Shinobi... only one has been missing." he said nervously knowing Orochimaru wont like who it was."Who was it?" he asked. "Kimimaro has been missing for a while my lord." Researcher 12 elaborated." Orochimaru punched a nearby wall. Failing to sense the mark he placed on him as well. Get the rest of the Sound Four looking for Kimimaro." he commanded. "As for the three Kunoichi?" Kabuto asked. "Find them and kill them." Orochimaru said as he retreated to his chambers. "Including Warui Zencho No Tsuki." He said befor he slmmed his door shut.

**[End]**  
**  
I Know most of the scenes were quick but everything slows down next chapter and devolp. I've decided to add each Espadas Fraccion so that means more chances for destruction!**

**I have decided to take this time to show everyone the list of stories i plan on updating here it is:**

**Downfall Of The Leaf**

**The Needless Jinchuriki**

**Kurosaki Bros Strike**

**Avatar and The Raijin**

**Middletons Maelstrom**

**Naruto The Spy**

**Narut Negi Magi**

**Icha Icha: OLA**

**Ice Dragons Storm**

**Wollf Fang Pirates**

**Maelstrom and The Queens Blade**

**and finally Naruto of the DEAD**

**I hope everyone enjoys the NBA Playoffs**

**OKC Thunder WILL take the title this year!**

**The Next Kitsune**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whats up, readers The Next Kitsune here with the next chapter of Downfall Of The Leaf. No note again, lets get into the story. Disclaimer is on chapter one, im too lazy to write it again.**

**Start of this chapter is a flashback. Then it starts back with Minato in his office. Just saying.**

**[Story Start]**

**[Flashback]**  
**[Konohagakure No Sato]**  
**[Hokages office]**

Minato Namikaze has been reinstated as Hokage for at least two days before the chaos started.

"Lord Hokage!" was heard in stereo as two messengers came from the messenger hawk tower.  
They were fighting to get in the door. "Oi guys calm down and state your message." Minato said trying to calm them down. The first stood at attention.

"Two messages from Takigakure, Hokage sama." they said in synch.

"Ok, hit me with it."the Yellow Flash told them.

"Emergency: Takigakure facing udder destruction send help fast. Jinchuriki willingly betrayed village. Mercenaries that destoried village, are 'Warui Zencho No Tsuki' Requesting every village bingo book list them as SS-rank threat caution on sight order." The first guy said.

"Is that it?" The Yondaime asked. "Yes, showing the rest of the message is covered in blood." the first guy said showing everyone the blood soaked message. '''Moon of Bad Omens'. huh" the reinstated hokage mused out loud. "and the other message?" He asked.

"Otogakure, Led by Orochimaru, was destoryed by Warui Zencho No Tsuki. Three kunoichi willingly betrayed him. many shinobi dead. Land has been turned to white sand. SS-rank status requested for every village bingo book."

**[3 months Later]**

"Hokage Sama!" was heard just as Minato finshed his paperwork.

"Another Hawk?" He asked in suprise. Thinking maybe he should get the bingo book guys ready.

"Yes, Frost, Stone, Hot Springs, and Grass Counties were just attacked! No other information is given."

Minato sighed 'could it be any worse?'

**[Flashback end]**

* * *

"Hokage Sama!"

Its been almost a year and news of Warui Zencho No Tsuki, and Akatsuki having an all out war was in the very near future. Both groups were waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I have distrubing news of information on Kurosaki Ichigo!" an ANBU came in the office in a panic.

"What is it?" The yellow haired hokage asked in a serious tone.

"The lead of Grass country gave us Kurosaki's true name!" the panicing ANBU blurted out.

"What is this guys real name Damn it!" The Yondaime yelled at him in frustration, as his fists slamed on his desk.

"N N N N Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." the ANBU said before running out of the room not want to face the Yondaime's wrath.

To say Minato was shell shocked, was an understament. As much as an understatment as saying Kushina only has a healthy craving for ramen! "M M My own son?" Minato asked in a disbelieving tone.

"What about our son Minato? Didnt you just send Kakashi to look for him?" Kushinas voice sounded.

"Kushina, bring Kakashi back here." Minato said in his serious tone.

"Hai." she said as she quickly left hoping now that Kakashi didnt leave the village yet.

Two puffs of smoke later and Kakashi and Kushina reappeared in his office.

"Whats wrong sensei?" kakashi asked in a worried tone.

"Read this." Minato stated, as his hair covered eyes and handed them both the report. "Leader of Grass identified attacker as, Leader of Warui Zencho No Tsuki!" Kakashi nearly yelled.

"Kakashi let Kushina finish the rest." Minato said in a defeated tone of voice.

"Before the land was turned into white sand. Kurosaki Ichigo revealed his true name, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Kushina read with tears in her eyes at the name.

"Kushina.. im sorry... I will bring him back to us." the Fourth said as he left to prepare for the worst.

Unknown to the entire village, Warui Zencho No Tsuki made the first move. Konan, an Akatsuki member left in the dead of night, but not after killing the leaders first body.

**[Few days later]**

After several days of non stop travel, Konan made it to what was Grass Country, was now White sand as far as the eye can see. "I see you've made your way here Konan of the Akatsuki." a feminine voice said.

"Yes I have, I even made Kurosaki's job easier getting rid of one of Pein's Paths." Konan said in a passive tone.

"That you have my dear Konan." A male voice said as he appeared.

"Naruto-kun." the feminine voice said in suprise.

"It ok Karin, stand down." Naruto said. "I take it you accept my deal?" Naruto asked with a hidden smile.

"Yes, I have. Your point is valid." konan said as she stood in place.

"Let us go to my palace. Iwa tends to get bold." Naruto said as her grabbed her.

The three of them disappeared as the Iwa nin showed up.

"hehe lets go boys." the jounin started as they crossed the border. Not knowing the death was soon coming.

**[Cliffhanger]  
[End]**

******Ok, maybe I lied more quick moving scenes. I really mean it thi**s time next chapter everything slows down alot.   
**  
Our villians group made the first move. **

**We meet everyone in Our Villianous group. and Konoha is its first target.**

**Should recon be done first with Ulquiorra and Yammy? Grimmjow and Szayel?**

**You pick the recon group from the Espada and Naruto.**

I also decided to change Naruto's sword. I noticed Zangetsu, Hyorinmaru, and Senbonzakura are the most used Zanpakuto. So I'm changing it to Suzumushi

**Anyway i hope this chapter holds you off until i get the next one up. Ja Ne!**

**The Next Kitsune.**


	4. Guess who's back

**Whats up, readers! If I have any left, that is. TNK here with a few things.**

**1. Before you guys start asking where I have been? Well that question is pretty simple I've been quite lazy for this long. By typing this Im trying break that habit.**

**2. I've had time to get used to this new computer I have. So now Im also ready to continue writing these stories, and entertain your minds with amazing content and, hopefully less writing mistakes.**

**3. I am dicontinueing one or two fics and One of them is Naruto Of The Dead. I have some personal reasons for doing this, and rather not get into those reasons.**

**4. Kurosaki Jins swords, in Kurosaki Bros Strike are swords I created with the help of some friends. So if you decide to use them ask my permission.**

**5. I have a poll up for the next Anime my OC ,Jin, to takeover, and by that I mean be part of the storyline or be the main character in some. The Top Ten choices will be used, and you may vote for 4 different ones.**

**6. New chapters are coming I promise you guys. Im not going back to being lazy this time. I love my fans you guys deserve great stories, sexy lemons, and more for being such awesome fans!**

**Thats the end for this note. I hope you guys did'nt suffer too much without me.**

**The Next Kitsune**


End file.
